


Hermann Won't Eat Sausage

by Rileyspork



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyspork/pseuds/Rileyspork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm teaching myself German...so obviously I wrote fanfiction. Theoretically this will be a series about Hermann, Newton, and sausage. <br/>Deutsch ist nicht mein sprache</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermann Won't Eat Sausage

Das ist Hermann. Hermann ist sehr dünn. Newton is der freund. Er mag nicht das trotzdem Hermann ist dünn. Newton kaufte wurst und brot. Hermann isst brot. Hermann isst nicht fleisch. Newton is frustriert.


End file.
